


Fear of Flying

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Silver Fox Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade has a fear of flying, although he's never admitted it to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> Written for Impishtubist.
> 
> Originally written for Silver Fox Saturday on Tumblr

He could do this.  Greg Lestrade took a deep breath.  He wasn’t going to let a little thing like fear of flying show him up in front of the great Sherlock Holmes.  Holidays when he was married had always involved him driving to the continent; she’d suggested flying once or twice, but he’d said he preferred to take his time and see some of the scenery on the way, never once admitting to her the true reason.  And once they were separated and he’d wanted to go somewhere hot to forget everything, he’d flown by himself and no-one had commented on the pathetic figure huddled into itself, pretending to be asleep.

But this time there was no escape.  He found himself wishing for thick fog, or a sudden snowstorm; neither of which were likely on a beautiful morning in early autumn.  He felt himself going greyer by the minute and began to think he was about to be physically sick.  He stood up and started to walk to the gents, eyes on the ground and avoiding the other travellers purely by noting where their feet were.

Then he felt someone grip his wrist and a quiet voice in his ear “There’s no reason for you to worry.  I’ll hold your hand for the whole flight; it will make the journey better.”

 


End file.
